Family Dynamics
by hachoo
Summary: Series of one shots about the 4 Pevensie siblings, and their relationships with one another. Still alive! 13th chapter up: Peter and Edmund.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own them, but i'll let you know as soon as I do.

**Family Dynamics**

From deep within the walls of Cair Paravel began a breakfast soon to amplify into something far more eventful.

"Hey! Ed!"

"What?"

"That's mine!"

"It doesn't have your name on it!"

"You little rat, give it back!"

High King Peter the Magnificent and King Edmund the Just had been taking part in a peaceful breakfast in the early hours of the day when King Edmund had committed a most unjust act.

"Edmund! I'm warning you! It's _mine_!"

"Get another one!"

"I don't want another one, I want _that_ one!"

"Peter, you sound like an impudent child. Grow up!"

"You're telling _me_ to grow up? After you stole that?"

"Oh for crying out loud…"

"I'll make you cry out loud…"

A sudden BANG echoed through the halls, followed by an "I refuse to acquiesce to your demands!" and then "Your refusal will not be tolerated!" The occupants of Cair Paravel all stopped at the sounds of the two kings seemingly having a most frightful disagreement over an obviously _extremely_ important matter. Loud clangs could be heard, and many feared for the lives of their monarchs. Suddenly, Queen Lucy the Valiant appeared in the hallway leading to the door of the dining room. True to her name, she did not hesitate or flinch at the sounds of her two brothers arguing, and instead walked at a casual pace until she reached the door of the dining room, which she opened, thus revealing a most unimaginable scene.

High King Peter the Magnificent and King Edmund the Just were both on the floor. High King Peter was on his knees, and in his arms was the head of King Edmund, who was struggling to be released out of the headlock he was stuck in. Surrounding them were plates of bread, butter, jam, and many other items which had until recently been placed carefully on the table to be eaten. A jar of jam had somehow made its way onto King Edmund's head, as the remnants were still coating his hair, making the dark strands stick together like some sort of gel. High King Peter had his knee resting on a piece of toast covered in butter, and his tunic had a smudge of jam on it, the red contrasting strongly with the light blue of his tunic.

The two brothers both stopped their tussle, both turning to face Lucy, who was standing at the doorway with an unreadable expression on her face. Her eyes travelled the room, from Peter to Edmund to the mess on the floor. The two brothers exchanged a glance before turning back to face her.

"Hi Lu," King Peter said nervously, running a hand through his very much tousled hair.

Edmund wore the same nervous grin. He held up his hand to her, revealing the now very battered object they had been fighting over.

"Sausage?"

A/N- I hope you enjoyed reading. I can't read minds, so I would really appreciate it if you could review. I'm not even asking for much, just tell me if you liked it, or if you have any suggestions, because I want to know how I can improve my stories. Please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- ok, I am quite nervous about this chapter. I didn't intend to write it this way, but it just sort of... came out like this. I don't know if it works, I don't know if you like it, so PLEASE review

Disclaimer- Let me check. No, I still don't own it...

**Chapter 2- Edmund and Lucy**

A light pitter-patter could be heard on every window of the great Cair Paravel. This light pitter patter was a source of constant annoyance to King Edmund the Just, who was attempting to read a book about the old laws of Narnia, and see whether any of said laws would help him manage to reconcile an issue brought to his attention a few hours before.

Without warning, Edmund's vision went dark, and he found it difficult to find air. Something had been pulled over his head and shrouded him in darkness, a feeling which left him feeling cold and alone, something he had not encountered since he had been under the ownership of… _her_. Edmund began to panic, furiously trying to rid himself of the offending object, but something was holding it down, not letting him go. He moaned in fear as he remembered the dark shadows in the dungeon, and the feeling of being cold… oh, it had been so cold.

As his thoughts began to drag him down, he heard an anxious voice near him, and he felt the material being pulled away. A pair of hands gripped his shoulders tightly, and a voice was saying his name over and over.

"Edmund? Edmund? I'm so sorry Edmund; I didn't know that would happen. Edmund?"

With his arms still wrapped around him, Edmund slowly lifted his head, feeling relief that he was once again able to breathe. A pair of blue eyes met his, and he found himself looking at the culprit of the prank. His younger sister Lucy. She pulled him into an embrace, constantly repeating words of comfort and apology. Once he felt better, he pulled himself gently out of her embrace. She wrung her hands, looking both scared and guilty at the same time.

"Oh Ed, I'm so sorry! I only meant to play a prank, but you just collapsed, and then I just…" A few tears had begun to appear in her eyes, which stared up at him in a pleading manner. He shook his head lightly, trying to appease her.

"No, it's not your fault Lucy. I just… being under that blanket reminded me of being with _her_… I felt trapped, and it was so dark, and I just panicked." He tried to smile reassuringly at her, but he wasn't sure if it worked- she still looked nervous.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright? I could get Peter or Susan to come…" although she looked even more nervous at the prospect of explaining to her siblings her prank which had ended quite wrong.

"Lucy, it's alright. It was just an accident, and we're both fine. Besides, you know how those two would react… probably force me to stay in bed for a week or something ridiculous like that." Lucy let out a small giggle at that.

"I'm still really sorry Ed… I won't ever come near you with a blanket again," Lucy said seriously. Edmund just laughed and ruffled Lucy's hair. The two siblings walked out of the room, one eager to forget their memories, the other eager to help. Edmund eventually forgot the terrifying feelings he had experienced under the blanket. When you were with Lucy, it was hard not to smile and forget your worries. And when that girl was your sister: it was impossible.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, now you've read, PLEASE review because i'm not sure if this worked or not


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I still don't own them... and the onl profit I make out of writing this is getting lovely reviews which make me happy. That's a hint, by the way. Review!!! **

**Chapter 3- Peter and Lucy**

The trouble with younger siblings was the way they could somehow manage to make their older siblings do their bidding. Peter found this out at a young age; having three younger siblings, he was the prime target for the puppy dog eyes, the pleading looks, and the innocent voices. And in the end, it was usually Peter who ended up being right.

It was during the 4th year of the Golden Age. Narnia was a prospering land, having forged alliances with their neighbouring lands. The occupants were happy, and nature seemed to be smiling down upon all, blessing Narnia in a glorious summer. The days were bright and cheerful, the nights warm and enjoyable. It was one of these nights where Peter once again experienced the charm of a younger sibling.

Queen Lucy the Valiant had been missing for quite some time. Her siblings had assumed she would be off somewhere, enjoying the company of one of Narnia's many creatures. However, it was getting very late, and although Lucy was getting older, the 13 year old still grew tired, especially with her bubbly personality, which often wore out after being in use for a whole day. It was because of this that High King Peter, the Magnificent, found himself wandering the halls and grounds of Cair Paravel, searching for his young sister. He had been looking for quite a while, going to all Lucy's favourite places, but with no success. It had been a long day, and Peter was growing tired himself. As he wandered rather aimlessly through one of Cair Paravel's many gardens, he heard the quiet voice of someone coming from nearby. Curious, he headed towards the cluster of trees and peered through. There, perched one a log, was his sister Lucy, surrounded by a mother racoon and five baby racoons.

Peter felt his previous frustrations melt away at the sight of his sister listening intently to the mother racoon, who was discussing something with her. The baby racoons were frolicking around them, obviously enjoying the warm night. Peter stepped in the small area, clearing his throat. Both the mother racoon and Lucy turned to look at him, the latter grinning broadly at Peter.

"Peter! Just the person I need; this lovely racoon tells me that her home is now too small for her family, and-"

"Lucy, have you been here this whole time? You're meant to be getting ready for bed."

There it came. The dreaded puppy dog eyes, the slightly pouted mouth.

"Oh but Peter, please let me stay for a while? This poor racoon needs help. Pretty please?"

And that was how Peter found himself giving into his sister's wishes. He listened to the complaints of the mother racoon with one arm curled around Lucy's shoulder. After a while, he felt her slowly begin to lean into him, her head lolling slightly onto his shoulder. Glancing down, he smiled, seeing her eyes begin to flutter close before flicking over again. It was time for bed.

"I'm sorry to have to cut this conversation short, my good racoon, but I'm afraid we must go; it is getting late, and my young sister is beginning to fall asleep. The racoon glanced at Lucy, and then at her own children, who were all curled up against each other, fast asleep.

"Oh, King Peter, I'm sorry for taking up your time," she replied, but Peter waved off her apology.

"There is no need to apologise. Rest assure, we will find you a bigger home for you and your family."

The racoon looked so happy that Peter felt the last 20 minutes or so had been worthwhile. She gently woke up her children, and ushered them away, towards their home. Peter looked down at Lucy, who was now asleep against his shoulder. He grinned slightly at her peaceful face before reaching down and placing one hand under her knees, and the other against her back. He lifted her up gently, and headed back towards Cair Paravel.

As he walked, Lucy stirred, and blearily opened her eyes.

"Peter? What's happening?" she asked sleepily. Peter just smiled down at her.

"Shh, Lu. It's alright, just go to sleep."

Lucy did just that, finding the evenly paced footsteps of Peter lulling. Her head fell against the crook of his neck, with her breath blowing lightly against Peter's neck. Eventually Peter reached Lucy's room, where the door was luckily ajar. He pushed it open with his foot, and headed towards her bed, where he lightly placed her. She stirred again as her body sunk into the soft mattress, and her head turned towards Peter's direction.

"That you Peter?" she asked, squinting in the dark. Peter pulled the sheets over her, tucking her in.

"Yeah, it's me Lu." Lucy gave him a small smile, which he returned. As he moved to go, a hand gripped his own.

"Can you… can you stay with me Peter? Only I feel safer if you're here…" her voice trailed off uncertainly, not sure if it was too much to ask after her previous request which ended up in Peter carrying her to bed. But Peter merely smiled, before gently taking a seat at the edge of her bed, running his thumb over her knuckles.

"I'll stay as long as you want, Lu," he promised. And he did.

A/N- hmm, well, that wasn't really how I planned it to go... my hand seems to have its own mind. But anyway, please review, I love feedback, whether it be good or bad (well, I prefer good, but... bad is better than none)  
By the way, for those of you thinking "she's left out Susan', rest assured i have NOT forgotten Susan. I'm just having a difficult time trying to write her character because she's so much more complex to write for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and never will. But I DO own my own ideas…Chapter 4- Susan and Lucy

Although Lucy absolutely adored her two older brothers, there were some things that they just didn't understand. That was one of the reasons why Lucy was so thankful she also had an older sister who _did_ understand these issues, and could help her through them. This sister was known as Queen Susan the Gentle, and she often helped out Lucy with issues her brothers just could not comprehend.

One of these issues occurred in the7th year of the Golden Age. Queen Lucy, now aged 16, was growing up to be quite beautiful, although it was her inner beauty and happiness that shone through her. However, sometimes Lucy felt wretched because of her feelings about her older sister. Susan was beautiful, rumoured to be the most beautiful woman in all the lands. Lucy was happy for sister, but she sometimes felt like a shadow; that her own beauty would never be noticed or appreciated when Susan was around. It was these thoughts that haunted Lucy on the eve of a ball for Archenland noblemen who had come to visit. As she gazed at herself in her full-length mirror, Lucy pouted at her appearance. Her hair was not staying in the style she wanted it to no matter how many times she tried, and her dress was not sitting right, making her feel awkward and uncomfortable.

A knock at the door made her turn around, to see Peter.

"What are you still doing in here, Lu? We have to be down soon, the ball is nearly starting." Lucy sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh Peter, my hair and my dress won't stay properly, and I feel so frustrated." Peter looked bemusedly at her hair and dress.

"Your hair looks normal, Lu. And your dress is fine!" But Lucy merely pouted more.

"Normal, Peter! Exactly! I don't want normal, we're going to a _ball_ for heavens sake!"

Peter just looked more confused, before sighing.

"I don't think I quite understand… but you have to come down soon, Lu." As he turned to leave, he gave her a reassuring smile.

"If it helps, I think you look perfect." With that, he left the room.

Lucy turned back to her mirror, feeling slightly happier, but the sight of her hair once again sent her right back to where she had started.

"Oh, I do hate my hair! Why did I agree to go help the squirrels look for nuts?"

"Because that's what you do," said a soft voice behind her. Lucy spun around, startled, to see Susan standing at the entrance to her room. Susan crossed the room, coming to stand behind Lucy.

"You have a big heart, Lucy. That should be one of your most treasured traits; that you will help anybody without a second thought." Lucy couldn't help herself.

"If that's my best trait, then I want to change it! Being helpful has led me to nothing but uncontrollable hair! I want to be like you, Su. I wish I was beautiful, and everyone would love me." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Lucy wished she could take them back, but it was too late. Susan looked rather surprised at the outburst, before shaking her head.

"You want to be loved, Lu? Don't you realise how lucky you are? Everyone loves you because of your personality already. You don't need to be beautiful, although you are growing up to be quite attractive." Susan smiled gently at Lucy before picking up a stray hairbrush resting on Lucy's table, and began running it through Lucy's hair.

"Lucy, I know that it must be hard to not hear that you're beautiful from everyone. But it's not that you aren't beautiful, it's that when people look at you, they see your inner beauty first. That's what is really important, Lucy, it's what's _inside_." As she put the brush back down, she leaned over Lucy's shoulder, looking at her in the mirror.

"And I must admit, sometimes I envy you for that inner beauty. People admire you because of your personality, not just because of your looks. I sometimes wish they would do that for me." Lucy's jaw dropped.

"_You're_ jealous of _me_?" Susan grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, I am."

Lucy stared at herself hard through the reflection in the mirror. She began to finally appreciate what Susan had said, and as she turned to face Susan, she felt like a slight weight had been lifted away, and put at rest. She smiled at her older sister.

"Thanks, Su." Susan smiled back, before grabbing a clip and twirling it into Lucy's hair.

"And as for your hair… tada!" she announced, stepping back. Lucy turned back to the mirror to find her hair was now half up, accentuating her features and dress nicely. Susan also pulled Lucy's dress at the back, and the dress fell straight into place. Lucy gazed at Susan in awe, before wrapping her arms around her.

"Thanks, Su" she repeated happily into Susan's shoulder. Susan returned the hug gratefully, happy to know she had helped her younger sister out when she needed to.

The door opened for a third time, revealing Peter, and slightly behind him, Edmund. Peter grinned at the sight of his two favourite girls hugging each other, and knew from the identical expressions on their faces that something had been resolved. He bowed slightly to both of them, and then offered both his hands to them.

"May I have the pleasure of accompanying you both?" he asked, lowering his voice enough to make Lucy giggle at his antics.

"Oi Pete, if you accompany them both, who am _I_ meant to accompany?" Edmund asked indignantly from behind. Peter grinned at Edmund.

"How about that woman downstairs who has been eyeing you for the past 5 minutes," he asked cheekily.

"Peter!"

And the four monarchs headed down to the ball laughing, enjoying the happiness that being together as a family brought.

A/N- I'm slightly nervous about this chapter. I think it turned out alright, better than I expected, anyway. I added in a bit of Peter and Lucy- I couldn't resist the temptation. Well, I hope I got the characters right and all… really appreciate it if you could spare a few seconds of your life to review and tell me what you thought!

By the way, for all of you who have reviewed, I thank you very much. Your reviews mean the world to me, and although I don't usually reply back, I just want you to know that they are very much appreciated and loved. So thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them, never did, unfortunately never will. Oh yes, and thank you to all my lovely reviewers! Your words mean the world to me.

**Chapter 5- Peter and Susan**

Sometimes worry can drive even the sanest person mad. Worry creeps into your mind, dwelling into the deepest, darkest hiding spots in your mind, creating scenarios and causing a person to lose control. Being an older sibling requires being able to handle that worry, especially if your younger siblings are mischievous and devious, and could get into trouble any minute. For both Peter and Susan, this was the case.

The two monarchs were heading back from a successful campaign in Archenland. It was the fourth year of the Golden Age, and High King Peter the Magnificent and Queen Susan the Gentle were 18 and 17 respectively. As they rode back to Cair Paravel along with their accompanying guards, both were quiet, each thinking the same worrying thoughts. Where their siblings okay?

King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant were older now, and quite mature. Despite this, neither was entirely responsible, and the two together could get up to a lot of trouble. Both Peter and Susan knew this, and both dreaded what mess they would find when they reached Cair Paravel, or whether their siblings would be there at all. Susan could recall a time back in London when their mother, Peter, and Susan had gone outside for only a few minutes to comfort a neighbour who had lost her husband to the war. When they went back inside the house, they had been shocked to find a 10-year-old Edmund attempting to shove an 8-year-old Lucy into the bin. Although Susan doubted that the same event would occur again, she still worried about her two younger siblings.

Peter glanced at his sister's face, observing the slight frown of her forehead.

"Su, what's up?" Susan glanced distractedly at Peter.

"It's nothing."

"Susan, I've known you since you were born. I think I can tell when something's wrong." he replied in a slightly admonishing tone. Susan flushed slightly, before sighing.

"It's just… I'm worried about Edmund and Lucy." Peter let out a small sigh as well.

"So am I." The two exchanged a glance before Susan continued on from her previous statement.

"I trust them and all, it's just they're still so young, and even though they can take care of themselves, I just… it scares me what can happen."

Peter gave Susan a sideways look.

"Su, do you remember mum?" Susan looked surprised at the question.

"Well yes, I suppose. She's a bit hazy, but I do remember bits and pieces about her, and about London."

Peter gave a small smile.

"Do you remember how she used to take care of us? And you used to get annoyed at how she wouldn't let you go down to the shops?" Susan giggled.

"Oh yes, it used to frustrate me to no end that I wasn't allowed to go to the shops just because those boys made comments whenever I passed…" Susan's voice trailed off as she remembered their previous home.

"Well, don't you think that Ed and Lu feel exactly the same way about us having control over them? Maybe we need to give them their own freedom to grow and learn." Peter sounded slightly wistful, but nevertheless his voice was strong and confident. Susan regarded her brother surprisedly.

"You mean you think we should let them do whatever they want? For heavens sake Peter, Ed's only 15!" Peter shook his head.

"No, I'm not saying that they can do whatever they want, but I think we should learn to trust them, to let them make their own decisions about certain matters. Like you said, Ed is 15. That's a whole year older than I was when we first came to Narnia. And Lucy is only a year younger than you were when you came. Despite our ages, we both managed fine without any parental figures."

Susan scoffed.

"Speak for yourself Peter. I had you to guide me. I would never have made it this far if you weren't there." Peter flushed red, and raised a hand to rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I didn't do that much-" he began, but Susan cut him off.

"Oh yes you did. You made sure all of us felt safe and at home. You helped Ed, and made him feel like he belonged after all that happened. You tucked Lucy in at nights, and still played games with her even with all your kingly duties. And you supported me and gave me confidence that we would succeed." Susan's voice was strong, and her eyes shone at Peter.

"You've held us together Peter. You may think we didn't have a figure to look after us and keep us safe, but we did. It was you."

Peter flushed even more, not sure what to say. He settled for a rather shy smile. The two rode along in silence for a while before Peter spoke again.

"You think that you had support from me, but I also had support from you." Susan turned to face Peter.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you would look after me, make sure I was eating when I was stressed, take on some of my duties when I couldn't handle them. You were just as important to me, _and_ Ed and Lu."

It was Susan's turn to flush again, feeling proud at her older brothers words.

Soon after, Cair Paravel loomed into sight; it's tall towers and magnificent presence a source of familiarity to the 2 siblings. After a quick glance at each other, they galloped to the entrance, their laughter echoing behind them. As they approached the main entrance, a small figure came running out, followed by a taller figure.

"Peter! Susan!" the first figure cried happily, eager to welcome her siblings. Peter and Susan brought their horses to a halt and hopped off, just as eager to greet their younger siblings. Susan ran to hug Edmund, wrapping her arms tightly around him, glad to see him safe. Over Edmund's shoulder she could see Peter picking up Lucy and cuddling her close, the two laughing. They both swapped siblings, Susan hugging Lucy and Peter hugging Edmund (from which Edmund emerged quite flustered, not sure whether hugging your brother was viewed as 'manly' or not). The four eventually found themselves linked together as they headed inside, eager for tales of what had happened. Susan glanced at Edmund, who was walking between both her and Peter, one arm around Susan's waist, and Lucy, who was currently receiving a piggyback from Peter. She was smiling broadly from her brothers back.

"So, did you two do anything interesting?" she asked curiously. Lucy and Edmund glanced at each other before replying in a single voice;

"No."

For some reason, neither Peter nor Susan believed them.

A/N- Hmm, this chapter was quite hard to write. I tried to make it more about Peter and Susan, but I had to add Edmund and Lucy in at the end… any feedback would be appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I'm not sure why I bother; does anyone even read this? But just to clear it up: no, I DON'T own any of this. Nothing except the storyline that is.

**Chapter 6- Susan and Edmund**

The waves crashed against the rocks on the beach. The calm blue of the ocean contrasted strongly against the dark clouds looming overhead, threatening to break into storm any second. Despite this, a figure was perched on a wall overlooking the beach, their face concentrating on nothing visible. Their dark, dark hair whipped across their face as the wind began to blow stronger, but the figure remained still, doing nothing.

From behind the figure, another person was visible at the door to the balcony. This person was King Edmund the Just, and as he gazed at the incoming storm, he noticed his sister was sitting with a slouched posture, something she never did, and would usually reprimand her sibling about. Queen Susan the Gentle was staring at the ocean, but at the same time her eyes saw nothing. Edmund approached Susan cautiously, not sure what her reaction would be.

"Susan?" he asked softly, not wanting to frighten her when she was sitting on the edge of the balcony wall. Susan tilted her head towards him, her blank eyes turning to face him. It was then he noticed the tear tracks down her face, and the fresh tears welling in her eyes. He exclaimed softly before rushing over to her.

"Su? What's wrong, what happened?" But her received no reply. As he wrapped a supporting arm around her shoulder however, she began to cry harder, burrowing her face into Edmund's shoulder. Edmund, who was not the best at dealing with crying sisters, awkwardly rubbed her back for a while, hoping it gave her comfort. It seemed to work, as not long after that her tears subsided, and all he could hear from her was light breathing.

Edmund pulled back, his hands still resting on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes.

"Susan, why were you crying?" Susan turned her head away, and looked out at the now turbulent waves. Edmund waited patiently, and before long she turned back to face him.

"It's just something that happened today. It's nothing big, I just wasn't expecting it, and it was such a shock, I just couldn't handle it…" her ramblings stopped when her voice hitched suddenly and her eyes began to grow wet again. She sniffed in a rather un-ladylike fashion before reaching for her handkerchief. However, before she could reach it, a fresh one was hanging in front of her, curtesy of Edmund. She gave him a watery smile before wiping her eyes with it. She then took a deep breath, and recounted her source if misery to him.

"It was just this morning. I was planning for a ball"-here Edmund cringed slightly-"but was interrupted by a young maid who had come to tell me that Adela, my faun-in-waiting, was about to give birth to a baby, and had requested me to be there. Obviously I was overjoyed, and I rushed out, eager to see her and her child. But when I got there"- and here Susan's voice cracked slightly- "they said there were some complications with the birth, and that it might take a little while. So I waited, and waited. And then a badger came out, and said that she… that Adela… and her baby…" Susan couldn't go on any longer, and started sobbing into Edmund's handkerchief. Edmund felt his heart go out to both Susan and Adela, who was one of Susan's closest friends, as well as her faun-in-waiting.

Susan blew her nose before continuing.

"Anyway, I couldn't bear to wait there, I ran out, and came here, and I've been here ever since." Edmund gripped Susan's shoulder supportively, unsure of what to say.

"But why, Edmund?" Susan suddenly asked. Edmund started, surprised, and confused about what Susan meant.

"Why did they both die? Why was it their time? Why… what did they do to deserve that?" Susan's voice sounded so young and confused. It transported Edmund back to a time many, many years ago, back in England, when he had overheard a crying Susan ask Peter why her cat would not be coming back from the vet. He remembered Peter explaining to Susan that sometimes bad things happened, and that it wasn't up to them to question the nature of things, but to follow in its path and live enjoying life. Edmund decided then and there that Peter probably knew how to handle emotional sisters better, and knew what to say, but Edmund also decided to give it a shot.

"Susan," he began, "It is not up to us to question why someone has died. Instead, we must cherish the joy that person brought to us when they were living, and remember that person as we live on. We have to accept what happens in life, and take what life brings head on. And for those that don't make it to the next day, well, we just have to live for them."

Susan looked up at Edmund for a minute, pondering his words. Then she began to smile.

"You were eavesdropping that time my cat died, weren't you," she asked. Edmund blushed furiously. His response was enough for Susan to know the truth.

"Well, you're right. And so was Peter. I shouldn't question why we are here, and why someone else isn't, but instead be grateful that I am, and remember Adela and her baby, who aren't." Susan took in a deep breath, then released it.

"By the way, Ed. I think you changed the speech around a bit. But it's alright. It was just as good." She added with a small smile. Before Edmund could come up with a smart reply (which he _obviously_ could have), the ominous clouds above them finally gave way, showering them with small drops of water. They both cried out in surprise as the first drops hit them, followed by the sound of thunder, and a streak of lightning across the sky. The two siblings raced indoors for cover against the storm, the beckoning dry room looking extremely attractive. As they stood in the room, both staring out at the sky, the two siblings shared a smile, and a similar thought: that they were so lucky to be part of such a close, loving family.

A/N- ok, I have 2 requests from you guys. One: _please_ review and tell me if you liked it. And two: tell me if I should continue to write more, or should I stop at that?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- **Don't own.

**Chapter 7: Sleeping Issues**

A loud owl hoot echoed around the dense forest. Peter started slightly, the loud noise shocking him. He glanced around quickly, checking the shadows to make sure no intruders had infiltrated the campsite, before settling back down in an attempt to sleep. Sadly, this was not to happen.

"Hey! My pancakes! You stole them, you little…" Susan's sudden exclamation once again startled Peter, who had just begun to drift back to sleep. Susan tossed slightly, her blanket tightening itself around her stomach. She struggled slightly, trying to loosen it, but to no avail. She began to whimper, her actions becoming more desperate and more dangerous. Peter took pity on his sleeping sister, and moved to help her. He was stopped by a hand, which slapped him on the face. Hard.

"Ow!"

Peter glared reproachfully at Susan before realising she was still asleep. He rubbed his smarting cheek before tugging the blankets around Susan, loosening them. Susan relaxed, and snuggled further into the make-do pillow of a blanket.

"Yeah, that's right… you better back of," she murmured. Peter grinned slightly before heading back to his own bed. Sighing, he pulled his own blanket over himself before turning around and falling back to sleep.

"Eeek!"

"What the-" Peter started again, turning to face the person who was now emitting a high pitched squeal. It was Edmund.

"Ed?" Peter struggled out of his blankets once again, his body and mind feeling quite frustrated with all this waking up. He made his way over to Edmund, who was squirming in his own blanket.

"Eeek! Ahhh!"

"Ed, what is it?"

"Peter!"

"Ed, _what_?"

"Get it away from me!"

"Get _what_ away from you?"

"Spider!"

Edmund voice went very high at this point. Peter would have snickered, except he was too tired and confused.

"There's no spider, Ed."

"Peter, _spider_!" Edmund's voice suddenly sounded so much younger, reminding Peter of when Edmund was only 5, and used to plead for Peter to do things. He shook the memory aside, and then knelt beside Edmund.

"It's okay, Ed," he said, stroking Edmund's back gently. "You're just dreaming, there are no spiders anywhere." Edmund turned towards Peter's voice, his face slightly relaxed.

"No spiders?" he repeated softly.

"No spiders. I promise." Peter replied.

"'Kay, Peter…" Edmund's voice trailed off as he began to fall asleep again.

Peter let out a sigh before heading to back to his very inviting bunched up blanket. He hesitated, glancing at Lucy, the only sibling who had not awaken him so far. He observed her for a few seconds, before turning back and heading towards his blanket.

"Lu's too kind to wake me up," he thought fondly as he snuggled into his blanket. And swiftly fell asleep.

"Peeeeeter."

A voice was calling him… why was it calling him?"

"Peeeeeter."

There it was again. It sounded familiar… where had he heard it before?

"Peter!"

Peter was awoken yet again by his third sibling. He struggled in his blanket, trying to find the way out of it. Once he had finally succeeded in freeing himself, he glanced over with sleepy eyes to where Lucy was sleeping. She was facing him, her lips trembling as she called her brother, even in her sleep.

"Peter."

Peter let out an enormous yawn before getting up and walking (more like stumbling, his sleep deprived mind wasn't helping his coordination) over to Lucy.

"Lu, what is it?"

"Peter."  
"What?"

"Peter."

"_What?_"

"Peter!"

"Oh Aslan," Peter moaned, "What did I do to deserve siblings who talk during their sleep?"

"Peter?"

Peter's attention was diverted to his young sister.

"Lucy, what _is_ it?" he asked, frustrated.

"Peter… I love you."

Peter felt his heart melt at his little sisters words. He smiled softly, watching her face, which was also smiling.

"Thanks, Lu." He replied softly. Lucy merely rolled over.

Peter wandered back to his pile of blanket, smiling slightly to himself. He covered himself up for the 4th time that night, and went back to sleep.

"Peter. Peter, wake up!"

"Mmm, what?" Peter asked sleepily.

"Peter, we're going to be late! Hurry up!"

Peter's eyes snapped open at the sound of Susan's voice.

"Late?" he murmured, very confused.

"Yes, Peter. Late. Wow, you look terrible. What did you do, not sleep the whole night?"

Peter gazed at Edmund, surprised.

"You mean, you don't…" he glanced at all 3 siblings, who were watching him in a slightly concerned manner.

"You don't remember anything?"

Susan, Edmund and Lucy all looked at each other, worried.

"Peter, are you feeling alright?" Lucy asked gently.

Peter turned to face her; slightly hurt that she couldn't remember her words from the previous night. He was prevented from speaking by a gasp from Susan.

"Peter! You're cheek, what happened?"

"What?"

"Your cheek- it's all red. Did someone hit you?" Susan asked.

Peter just slapped his hand on his forehead before getting up to find any remaining breakfast, leaving behind three very bemused siblings.

A/N- Well, I rather liked this. But I would appreciate outsider opinion, so please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-** I own them! Yeah, as if…still not mine.

**Chapter 8- Peter and Edmund (again)**

Edmund had been feeling strange the whole day. He was tired despite having had a good nights sleep, he felt quite weak, and couldn't concentrate on anything. More than once he faced the wrath of his and Peter's etiquette teacher, who had been none too pleased at his lack on concentration in class. Edmund found himself sitting slouched on his seat at dinner, pushing around the food on his plate.

"Edmund. Stop slouching and sit up straight, please," Susan admonished him. Edmund tried, he really did, but he just felt so tired. His back straightened for a few seconds, then drooped again. Susan huffed impatiently, then turned to speak to Lucy. Peter leaned forward, eyes fixed worriedly on Edmund.

"Ed, are you feeling alright? You've been rather out of it the whole day."

Edmund forced a smile.

"I'm fine, Pete. Just feel a bit, you know." He chuckled nervously. Peter didn't look any more relieved, but let the matter lie.

Edmund returned to pushing his food around his plate. His vision blurred slightly, and his gripped the table more tightly to stay focused. With a loud scrape he pushed his chair back, to the surprise of his siblings.

" I'm just gonna go to bed… feel sleepy," he muttered before heading to his sleeping chambers. He had made it about halfway before the dizziness returned, forcing him to lean against the wall to regain his focus. He took one more step before his stomach lurched, and he fell to the ground. However, instead of meeting the hard ground as he expected, he fell into a pair of arms. Edmund raised his eyes to his saviour. It was Peter.

Peter grunted slightly as he picked up Edmund, who was quite tall now. He headed the same way Edmund had been going; towards Edmund's sleeping quarters. Edmund gripped Peter's tunic with shaky hands.

"Peter, put me down. M' fine." He said in what he believed to be a convincing tone. Peter merely snorted and kept walking.

"You're lucky I suspected something was wrong Ed. Otherwise you would have face planted straight into the stone floor. Would have dented that pretty little nose quite a bit," Peter said as they walked down a hallway.

"As if," Edmund replied, tired. His head slightly lolled before shooting back up again, determined to prove that he was fine.

"So what is it, Ed? You feel sick?" Peter struggled to push open the door to Edmund's bedroom. Edmund sigh.

"I don't know. I've been feeling a bit strange the whole day." He decided to give up trying to lie and come clean.

"I found it hard to concentrate, and my head hurt, and my stomach feels funny…" Edmund winced at the sound of his voice, which had begun to whine. Great, just what he needed. Peter lay Edmund down on the bed before going to the table to light some candles. Edmund rolled over, his face pressed against the nice soft sheets on his bed. He gave out a satisfied sigh, which resulted in Peter turning to look at him. Edmund blushed slightly before kicking of his shoes and socks. Peter finished lighting the candles, and brought one over to the bedside table. He then turned to Edmund, and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Hmm… bit hot, Ed."

"Aren't I just?" Edmund replied, trying to lighten the mood. Peter scoffed.

"You wish."

Peter turned to go, then turned back.

"Are you hungry?" Edmund considered this before nodding his head.

"A bit. I didn't really eat my dinner."  
"Yeah, I saw. Well, I think maybe you can't stomach solid food, but maybe some soup…" Peter began muttering to himself as he tugged the sheets over Edmund, tucking his in. Edmund felt his eyelids begin to droop.

As Peter turned to go, Edmund stopped him.

"Hey Peter. Thanks. You know, for…."

Peter smiled.

"No problem."

_The next morning…_

Edmund groaned as the sunlight streamed into his room, or more importantly, straight into his face. He pulled his pillow from behind his head and placed it on his face to cover the light. Unfortunately, this prevented him from breathing, so after about 30 seconds, he had to remove the pillow and breathe in the oxygen around him. He heard a light chuckle from somewhere in his room, and moved the pillow away from his line of vision to reveal Peter curled up in an armchair by his bed.

"Did you stay here the whole night?" Edmund asked in disbelief. Peter merely shrugged. Edmund could tell he had though; from the slight bags under his eyes, and his position in the chair- it was a sleeping position. His musings were interrupted by Peter letting out a giant yawn, which of course made Edmund yawn, resulting in the two yawning together. Peter stretched before getting up from the chair. He let out a slight groan, then attempted to stretch his cramped muscles. Edmund watched.

"You know Pete, you shouldn't have slept in something so small. Oreius won't be too happy about you lack of stretching your muscles…"

"Shut up Ed."

Edmund grinned at the expression on Peter's face.

"Are you feeling any better?" Peter asked him. Edmund decided to milk the situation a bit.

"Mmm, not really. I feel a bit sick still, you know… I don't think I could make it to training today," Edmund said, feeling that he was quite convincing. Peter just stared at him for a bit before turning to go.

"Nice try Ed," he called over his shoulder, leaving behind a younger brother who cursed the talent of his older sibling to know when he was lying.

A/N- another Peter and Edmund story… I don't know if you guys like this, but I'm feeling a bit sick at the moment, so I decided to let a character suffer with me. Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them… I just have fun with them

**Chapter 9- Susan and Edmund**

Susan's shoes tapped loudly on the floor as she rushed down the hall. Everyone was hiding from her, not eager to be told off for not doing his or her respective job. When Queen Susan the Gentle was feeling pressured, she made sure everyone felt the same, even if it wasn't intentional. Once she left the corridor, a door creaked open, revealing the heads of two of the four monarchs: High King Peter and Queen Lucy. One might expect the two, with their namesakes Magnificent and Valiant, to be brave and fearless in the face of danger, but neither one was willing to take on Susan when she was like this. They exchanged a glance before stepping out of the room and heading in the opposite direction to Susan.

"Gosh, I do feel sorry for Susan. She's feeling quite worried about the upcoming visit, and seeing as she has taken all the responsibility for it..." Lucy said as they walked down a corridor.

"I know. I want to help, but I'm afraid she'll start yelling at me like she did last time," Peter replied, recalling the embarrassing incident where Susan had yelled at him in front of everyone for not putting up a banner correctly. Lucy giggled at the memory, but tried to stop after the look Peter gave her. Peter gave her a stern look before his face broke out into a smile, and he joined her laughter. The two headed towards the gardens, one of their favourite places to relax together.

Meanwhile, Queen Susan was stirring up quite a fuss in the kitchens.

"What is this? They won't eat this!"

A flustered beaver followed her around the kitchen as she checked each dish.

"Begging your pardon, your majesty. We didn't know the exact diet of the Calormenes, so we made dishes that we saw fit to-" she was cut off by Susan.

"Well, you should have come checked with me! This is a disaster! We'll be the laughing stock of the whole kingdom!" Susan's voice had become slightly hysterical as she threw up her hands in frustration. Her face was flushed red, and her hair was quite messy, having fallen out of its bun. All the animals in the kitchen shrank away from her, quite terrified at what she would say to them. They did not want to face the wrath of the Queen. Susan huffed impatiently before saying a curt "that dish there is good," then left. Everyone in the kitchens let out a massive sigh of relief before returning to work.

Susan walked rapidly down the corridor, her breathing quite quick. She felt rather guilty for losing her cool like that at the kitchens, but she feeling very stressed, and the food choice had not helped her situation. With the Calormene nobles coming today, everything had to be prefect for them to view Narnia in a good light. She turned a corner and let out a gasp as she crashed into another person. Susan fell to the floor in a most undignified manner. She raised her head to glare at the person who had knocked her over only to find herself looking straight at Edmund.

"Edmund! Watch where you're walking!" She reprimanded as she struggled to get up.

"Gosh Susan... you sound just like out etiquette teacher," Edmund replied. Edmund was not in the best mood either; his last lesson had been extremely boring, and it bothered him to no end that only he had to take lessons for the subject whereas his siblings had all gotten out of it. Susan frowned at him before trying to push past. She was stopped by Edmund hand, which grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going, Su?"

"I have to go and make sure the hall is all set up, then I have to get the decorations in order, then-" she was cut off by Edmund dragging her away.

"Edmund! What are you doing, let me go!" She tried to pull away, but Edmund refused to let go.

"You need a break, Susan," he said over his shoulder. "All this stress is no good. You just need to relax."

"Relax? _Relax_?!" Susan's voice was shrill. "There are 5 Calormene nobles coming to Narnia today and you want me to _relax_?" Edmund glanced back at her.

"Yes."

Eventually, he let go of her arm. Susan whirled around to yell at him properly, but stopped at the magnificent sight in front of her. The beach was peaceful, the waves calm and quiet, with only the faint sound of waves able to be heard. The sun shone down on the two, relaxing Susan straight away.

"See? How much better do you feel already?" Edmund's voice broke Susan out of her mesmerisation.

"I-wow," was all she could manage. After days of being copped up at Cair Paravel trying to plan the visit, Susan completely appreciated the sight in front of her. She sat down on the soft sand, and began to take off her shoes. Edmund followed, sitting down next to her. Once their shoes had been removed, the two sat in a peaceful silence. Susan broke the silence by saying; "I've been a beast these last few days, haven't I." It wasn't a question, and Edmund did not intend to lie.

"Yes, you have. But we understand it to some level; you're feeling anxious about this visit and all." Edmund said honestly, and quite bluntly.

Susan let out a sigh.

"I don't mean to come off all bossy, I'm just really worried. This visit will give the Calormenes their first impression of Narnia, and first impressions are so important…" Susan trailed off, already beginning to worry.

"First impressions are important, but they can also change." Edmund said wisely.

"A first impression is only the initial impressions. There is still time to change it if something goes wrong."

Susan stared at her brother. He fidgeted nervously under her gaze.

"What?"

"You're just… you're so different to the boy who first came to Narnia." Edmund gave her a quick look before turning to face the ocean.

"I hope you mean different in a good way?"

"Oh, of course! It just surprises me how much you have grown up, how much you've become a man." Edmund smiled lightly at her. Susan took a deep breath before continuing.

"And I think that dad would be very proud of you," she said, a bit nervous at bringing up their father. Edmund turned still, his body quite rigid. He turned to face her slowly.

"Do you… do you really think so?" Susan smiled at him.

"Of course I think so. And just so you know, the rest of us are very proud of you too," she added sincerely. Edmund gave her that special shy smile he gave sometimes. The two sat silently again for a while, enjoying the view. Finally Edmund rose.

"We should probably go, Su. The Calormene should be here soon."

Susan jumped up, feeling nervous again, but still more calm than she had been previously. The two headed back to the Cair, retelling old stories of events that had occurred in their first year of reigning in Narnia. As the two reached the entrance to Cair Paravel, they stopped at the sight in front of them.

A group of people were gathered at the entrance to Cair Paravel, being greeted by Peter and Lucy. Susan could quickly pick out the five nobles; they were the ones that were dressed the most stylish, and also in the most expensive looking clothes. She glanced down at herself and at Edmund. Both looked quite dishevelled, their clothes rumpled from sitting down, and their hand messed up from the wind, with small particles of sand meshed into each strand of hair. Despite their predicament, Susan felt the most at peace with herself that she had felt in a long time. She gave a curtesy to the nobles and their attendants before hurrying inside with Edmund to get ready for dinner. Because now Susan knew; a first impression, however awful, is never the last impression.

A/N- Well, I really shouldn't have written this story now, because I have a test tomorrow. However, this wouldn't get out of my head, so I was forced to oblige to my imagination's wishes. It's pretty long compared to my other chapters. So, please review, because I love to know your opinions on my stories. And I'd just like to thank my main reviewers: High Queen Julietta, SpangleyPony, Lady Eleanor Boleyn, and Rose and Thorn, who all make me eager to write my next chapter. Thanks, guys!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I'm saving up… but I don't think I'll be able to buy them

**Chapter 10- Peter and Lucy**

Through the woods the sound of a pair of hoof beats could be heard. This sound was followed by breathing that was irregular and frightened. The breathing could be heard approaching a corner, then turned said corner, revealing Queen Lucy the Valiant. The young queen, who was usually so vibrant and excited, looked terrified, her hair flying out wildly behind her, and her blue eyes open wide. She chanced a look behind her shoulder, then urged her horse onwards. She _had_ to reach Peter

Lucy finally reached the grounds of Cair Paravel, where she knew she would find at least one of her siblings. The sun shone down eagerly on her, forcing her to acknowledge her dress, which was sticking to her skin uncomfortably. She spotted both Peter and Edmund, who were walking casually across the gardens, and called out.

"Peter! PETER!"

Peter turned around, surprised, as did Edmund. As Lucy approached, the two brothers walked forward.

"I say, Lucy, you really know how to make a brother feel unappreciated," Edmund began, but was stopped by the look on Lucy's face.

Peter hurried over to her and gripped her shoulder.

"Lucy, what is it?" Lucy swallowed, her throat incredibly dry after her long ride. She waited for a minute, gathering her breath, then revealed her worry.

"I was riding in the woods, and I heard noises. So I stopped, and I went to see what it was, and… it was an _army_, Peter! They were talking and preparing to go to battle, so I listened to what they were saying, and-" here Lucy broke off, unwilling to say anymore. Peter held her hand, offering support, while Edmund stood nearby supportively.

"They're coming to attack _us_," Lucy whispered. Both Peter and Edmund glanced at each other.  
"Us?" Edmund repeated.

"Yes. They said that they would defeat Narnia, and that once they had killed both... both you and Peter, they would come up to the Cair and make me and Susan their slaves!" Lucy glanced beseechingly at her older brothers, begging them with her eyes to do something to prevent this awful fate.

Edmund looked at Peter, who stared back.

"Did they say when they would attack, Lu?" Edmund asked slowly. Lucy nodded.

"Tonight."

"Hmmm. That doesn't give us much time. How many did you see?" Peter asked her.

"About…" Lucy tried to picture it in her mind. "About 300, maybe?" Peter nodded grimly.

"We can't wait for them to reach here. We must surprise them by attacking first. It's out only chance." Edmund nodded approvingly.

"Edmund, go and inform Oreius. Ask him to gather all the troops available. I'll go and find Susan. Lucy, come with me." The two siblings hurried to do Peter's bidding.

About an hour later, everything was ready. 200 soldiers had been gathered, a number which please Peter in the short time they had had to gather troops. Susan was also ready with a few archers as back up in case something went wrong. Everyone was dressed in armour with his or her weapons ready. Everyone except Lucy.

"But Peter, I have to come!" Lucy exclaimed. Peter shook his head.

"No, Lucy. You have to stay here."

"Peter, I received my cordial to heal people. I can't do that if you keep me away from battlefields!" Lucy replied hotly.

"Lu, I know you want to come. But I'm not willing to put my little sister in the line of danger. Not if I can stop it."

"Peter, I'm not a child anymore." Peter's look made her backtrack. "Ok, I am still a child…. well, young adult. But my point is that I'm old enough to take care of myself. I'm responsible, and I want to be there to look after my family, just like you do."

"Lucy, we'll be fine. I'll be looking out for Su and Ed, you know that."  
"But who will look out for _you_?" Lucy asked softly. Peter was prevented from replying by Edmund, who approached the pair.

"Pete, we have to go."

Peter turned to face Lucy.

"Look, Lu, I do trust you. You're independent and you're strong. But please understand that I want to keep you safe. I know you can fight, and I know you want to help protect Narnia. But _please_ stay here. I get worried enough with Edmund and Susan in battle. Please? I just want to stay safe." Peter's pleading look made Lucy waver.

I hate that look," she said crossly. Peter smiled at her.

"I deal with it from you everyday."

Lucy watched with a slight sadness as her three siblings rode of with the army towards a fight to protect their land. The sun was slowly sinking in the sky, warning of the upcoming night. Lucy watched them go and prayed to Aslan that her siblings would return to her safe and sound.

Late in the night, she heard the sound of horses and voices approaching. She was afraid of who the voices belonged to; was it the Narnians returning victorious, or the enemy, come to take over Cair after defeating the Narnian army? As she crept down the hallway leading to the entrance of Cair Paravel, she thought she heard a familiar voice. It sounded like Edmund. She peered around the corner, and was delighted to see the Narnian army, who had returned triumphant. In the lead were Peter, Edmund and Susan. All looked the worse for wear; Edmund was supporting various cuts and bruises, Susan had a long cut across her cheek and her dress was slightly torn, and Peter was holding his right arm, and even at a distance Lucy could see the cuts and bruises on his face. Despite this, her family looked happy, which warmed Lucy's heart. She raced down to greet them.

Susan received the first hug, which was warm and joyous. Edmund received the next, which was slightly gentler because of his bruises, but nonetheless loving. And last came Peter's hug, which was more of a tackle, despite his bruises. He let out a slight 'oof' as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him in a fierce embrace. He held her tightly back, happy to see a reminder of why they had been fighting; to protect Narnia and it's innocence, which shone through Lucy. Lucy eventually pulled away, frowning slightly.

"Next time I'm coming with you, Peter. It was horrible just sitting here, waiting, not able to do anything…" she hugged him again. Peter chuckled, messing up her hair.

"I don't think I could stand seeing you in battle, Lu." She stared up at him, eyes shining.

"How about when I'm older then?" she suggested. Peter thought about it for a minute.

"21?" he suggested.

"Peter!" she slapped him playfully on the arm. He laughed.

"Well, we'll see. But in the meantime, I think we all need a rest. And some food," he added as an afterthought. Lucy smiled broadly.

"Well, you're in luck. I had the cook prepare a meal just in case you were all hungry," she said, leading them to the kitchens. Peter looked fondly at her.

"You're a legend, Lu."

As they walked to the kitchens, Lucy stopped suddenly.

"Oh! What about my cordial? Does anyone need healing?" she started to head back to the gardens, but Peter stopped her.

"No, everyone is fine. It was an easy battle, they all panicked when we arrived. The only problem was that we got lost coming back," he admitted sheepishly. Lucy giggled.

"What about your face? Or Susan's cheek? Or Ed?" All three siblings shook their head.

"We're all fine, Lucy. Nothing time won't heal," Susan said. Lucy gave a relieved sigh.

"Good, because I'm starving. I couldn't eat without the rest of you." Peter laughed at this. As the four headed towards the kitchen, the aroma of their dinner urged them along. To anyone who was watching the four, it was very obvious that the four were very close. They all found ways to hold onto each other, whether it be Edmund, who had an arm wrapped loosely around Susan's waist, or Susan, who had linked arms with Peter, or Peter, who was holding Lucy tightly, unwilling to let her go. Something she was quite happy about.

A/N- ok, this is a VERY different style to what I normally write… so I'd be grateful for any feedback!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**- I don't own then… I just enjoy pretending I do.

**Chapter 11- Peter and Susan**

The rain pelted down fiercely, splattering against the windowpanes, leaving behind streaks of water. The Narnians were hurriedly heading indoors, trying to keep dry and warm in the chilly weather. Most of the Narnians, that is. Three of these said Narnians were in fact still outdoors, and had no intention of returning to the warmth of indoors anytime soon.

These three were the three kings and queens of Narnia: High King Peter the Magnificent, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant. The three monarchs were running around the grounds of Cair Paravel with their arms outstretched and their mouths open, attempting to catch the rain on their tongues. Their shrieks of laughter could be heard by all occupants of Cair Paravel, including their less-than-pleased sister, Queen Susan the Gentle.

Susan let out a huff of frustration as she watched her siblings outside in the rain. She quickly headed downstairs, leaving her original post at a window. As she hurried down, she stopped a faun and asked her to bring three warm towels to the entrance. The faun bowed graciously and rushed away to do her bidding.

Once Susan had reached the entrance to the gardens, she stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at the rain and her siblings, who were still quite far away. She could just make out the shape of Edmund, who had just jumped on Peter, resulting in the two falling into a nearby puddle. Lucy, not one to miss out on the fun, pounced on both of them. The three laughed and stood up, soaking wet. It was only then that they realized the door to Cair Paravel was open, and a very angry sister stood awaiting them.

Peter let out a sigh before turning to his siblings.

"Come on, we better go before Susan gets really mad," he said reluctantly. Edmund looked hesitant.

"Err, Pete? Knowing her, she's _already_ mad. Is it… safe to go in at the moment?" He asked nervously, looking at the figure of their sister in the distance and gulping. Lucy giggled at Edmund's comment.

"Oh Ed, you're not _scared_ of Susan are you?" She teased. Edmund looked at her.

"Of course I am! Susan can be downright terrifying sometimes!" Peter grinned at his sibling's antics before placing an arm around each of them.

"Come on. Time to face your fear, Ed."

The three monarchs approached Susan, growing increasingly nervous at the sight of her stance, her chin held high, hands on hips, and her eyes flashing. Edmund gulped again, Peter's grip on his siblings tightened. But Lucy merely laughed, knowing that her brother would be blamed rather than her. She was right, of course.

"Peter!" Susan exclaimed loudly as they finally reached the stairs leading to the entrance. Peter winced.

"I can't believe you'd be so… so _foolish_ as to stay out in the rain! And taking these two with you!" She continued, gesturing at Lucy and Edmund, the latter looking both guilty and relieved that Peter was the one being scolded.

"Aw Su, come on. It's been an age since we've been able to go out in the rain, and with all the events that have been happening, it was a much needed break," Peter protested.

"A much needed break that will end up with the three of you sick in bed and leaving me with all the work," Susan snapped back. At the sound of hooves, she spun around to see the faun she had previously requested towels from. She thanks the faun and took the towels, which were quite warm. She thrust one each at Peter and Edmund, and decided to dry Lucy herself. Lucy's eyes were wide before they disappeared under the rapid motion of the towel. Susan rubbed ferociously, all the while frowning at Peter, who was trying to dry his own hair, which was currently sticking up in different directions.

"Honestly Peter, what _were_ you think?" She asked slightly quieter. Peter continued rubbing his hair methodically.

"We were just having fun, Su. Don't you remember jumping in puddles, playing tag in the rain?" He asked her. Susan blinked.

"Well yes, of course. But it's different now, Peter. We're meant to be Kings and Queens. We're respected and we hold authority. We have to behave like adults down and take responsibility for our actions, not go gallivanting around the gardens acting like immature children," she responded, her voice growing louder. Peter looked at her.

"I think Lucy's hair is dry enough," he commented. Susan looked down, and sure enough Lucy's hair was only slight damp. She removed the towel from Lucy's hair and handed it to the young Queen, who was in the process of patting her head and wincing. Lucy spun around and glared at Edmund, who had begun sniggering at her actions. He quickly fell silent.

"Susan, I know we have a lot of responsibility on our hands," Peter began. All three of his siblings looked at him. "But that doesn't mean we have to grow up into adults overnight. We're still children. We still do childish things because we're not grownups yet. And it's alright that we do. The Narnians understand that we're still young, and they respect us because we're young but also responsible. You can be both, Su. It doesn't have to be a choice between one of the other." Peter held Susan's gaze for a few moments before turning to his younger siblings.

"Now, you two. I want you out of these wet clothes immediately. We don't want you catching a cold," he said with a smile as he tweaked Lucy's nose. She grinned at him sweetly.

"We're not the only one with wet clothes on, Peter," she pointed out. Peter glanced at himself, remembering that he too had been in the rain.

"Oh very well," he sighed, turning towards the staircase. Lucy and Edmund followed quietly for a few seconds before Peter turned quickly and, grabbing Edmund around the waist, proceeded to carry him upstairs. Edmund protested vehemently, feeling that his pride was being compromised, while Lucy followed, nearly tripping over her own feet from laughing so hard. Susan watched her siblings go to their rooms, a small smile on her face. She turned away, Peter's voice echoing in her head.

"_You can be both, Su. It doesn't have to be a choice between one of the other."_

That night at dinner, Susan turned to Peter at their table.

"You're right," she said softly. He looked at her, quite lost.

"I'm right?"

"Yes, you are. I can finally see that now. We… we are monarchs. We have responsibilities; we have to attend to our duties. But we are also children who are still learning about life. We are still growing, and its being a child that helps us become the adults we are born to be." She finished quietly, a smile gracing her lips. Peter stared at her for a few seconds before his face broke out into a smile.

"I'm proud of you Su," he whispered in her ear. She smiled back at him. The two then turned to look at their younger siblings, who were having a small argument.

"Edmund, you took that off my plate!"

"I did not; it's been on mine for ages!"

"Then where had mine gone?"

"I don't know, I don't keep track of your food!"

"Except when you steal it!"

Before their argument could grow any further, Susan decided to intervene.

"Hey!" She flung a pea straight at Edmund.

And thus began the first food fight at Cair Paravel.

* * *

**A/N**- Ok, this isn't very good, I know. But I feel guilty because I haven't updated in AGES. I've had writers block, and exams…. Anyway, yes, as always, reviews are appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- **Oh my, it _has_ been a while. Two years! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! Call it a _major_ writer's block. I have no idea if anyone who used to follow this will actually read it. For some reason I've been inspired to start writing again, and I decided to update this. Sorry for taking so long. I'm not sure if my writing is the same as it used to be; I hope it hasn't gotten too bad. This little story is set a few months after the Pevensie's came into Narnia, so they're still quite young. Anyway, I should probably stop writing and let you read the chapter. Hope you enjoy, and please review if you can, because I love reviews!

**Disclaimer**- You would think after two years I'd own something… but I still don't.

**Chapter 12- Susan and Lucy**

Susan walked down one of the many corridors of Cair Paravel, looking for her younger sister. Lucy had promised to meet her after lunch to discuss plans for a Narnian ball, but she had not turned up. Usually Susan wouldn't be worried as she often had to force her siblings to help her, including dragging them to meetings, but on this instance she was. Lucy had been looking forward to helping Susan this time; it was all she had been talking about for the past few days. The fact that she hadn't arrived worried Susan greatly.

So she found herself peering into every room and asking occupants of Cair Paravel if they had seen Lucy. Finally she had some success, as a kind faun directed her towards the library. She opened the door and to her relief found Lucy seated in a nearby chair, an unopened book in her hand. Gathering up her dress, Susan strode over.

"Lucy! You had me worried, where have you-" Susan's reprimand trailed off as she saw the look on her sister's face. The sadness was almost tangible, and on someone who was usually the happiest girl alive, it was extremely disheartening to see. Susan sat down next to Lucy quietly, and took the book from her hands.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" She asked gently. Lucy looked at her, tears brimming in her eyes. Susan exclaimed and pulled Lucy onto her lap, cradling the younger girl as she began to cry. She rocked Lucy back and forth in her arms for several minutes, until Lucy's sobs began to fade. Once she was sure Lucy had stopped crying, she decided to ask again.

"Lucy, what is it? What's made you so sad? If Ed did something…" Lucy shook her head.

"No, it's not Ed." She said quietly. Susan frowned.

"What is it then?"

Lucy was quiet for several moments, gathering her thoughts. She finally opened her mouth to speak.

"Susan, do you remember home at all? Not this home, I mean our other home. In London."

Susan sighed quietly, finally understanding. Only a few weeks ago Peter had comforted Edmund over the same issue.

"Yes, I do." She said softly. Lucy sniffed.

"Do you remember mother? And father?" Susan nodded.

"We- we're never going to see them again, are we?" Lucy asked quietly, the tears filling her eyes again. Susan bowed her head.

"No, I don't think we will." She said gently. Lucy sniffed again.

"Yes, I thought so."

They were both quiet for a few minutes before Susan spoke.

"Do you want to go back Lu?" Lucy looked horrified at the suggestion.

"No! Oh no, I love it here! I never want to leave! It's just… we don't know what happened. We don't even know if mother and father are alive." Susan hugged Lucy tightly.

"Oh Lucy, don't say that. I'm sure they're both fine," Susan said comfortingly.

"But Susan, they don't know where we are. They probably think we abandoned them, or that we died! Mother would be so sad-" Lucy's voice was beginning to tremble again. Susan desperately tried to think of something that would cheer Lucy up.

"Lucy, I'm sure mother knows we would never abandon her. You know, she sent us to the Professor's house so that we would be safe and happy. And we ended up in Narnia, where we _are_ safe and happy. So really, I think she would be quite pleased." Susan said, looking at Lucy to see whether she had convinced her. Lucy was frowning.

"But Susan, how would mother know where we are?"

"Have faith Lu. She knows. Somehow, she knows." Susan said firmly. For the first time, Lucy smiled at her.

"Thank you Susan." The two sisters hugged for a few seconds before being interrupted by their brothers.

"Now what's this? I thought you two had a big ball to plan!" Peter exclaimed, striding into the library, Edmund by his side. They both took in the girl's positions and Lucy's tear streaked face, and their joviality left.

"Is everything okay?" Edmund asked softly. Lucy sniffed, and gave him a small smile.

"Everything's fine Edmund. We were just talking about home." Susan told him, her tone suggesting she could use some help. Peter and Edmund exchanged a glance before seating themselves down on the floor in front of Susan and Lucy.

"Do you remember those sweets we used to buy after school?" Peter began. Edmund caught on quickly.

"Oh yes! Those were delicious! We always used to buy too many, and then we'd be too full to eat dinner." Peter gave Edmund a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"No Ed, you used to beg me to give you my sweets until I finally did. Then _you'd_ be too full for dinner." Edmund frowned.

"Really? I don't remember that… oh no wait, I do. Why did you give them to me Pete?" Edmund asked disapprovingly. Susan started laughing.

"Oh, you should have seen your pout at that age! Peter didn't have a chance to say no with the looks you would give him!" Edmund looked astonished.

"I didn't!"

"Oh yes you did! I suppose that answers the question of where Lucy picked it up from!" Susan concluded, grinning.

"Now wait just a minute there Susan. I think you're forgetting a young girl who used to beg her older brother to tell her a bed time story every night. And if begging didn't work, she's pull off a spectacular pout and he'd cave every time," Peter said seriously. Susan looked shocked, while Lucy giggled.

"I never!" Susan exclaimed.

"Oh, but you did." Peter looked down sadly. "I've always been the victim of all your pouts. Never had a moment's peace with you three around."

The three siblings looked at each other.

"Peace, Peter?" Edmund said slyly. Suspicious of the tone Edmund used, Peter look up, only to find his three siblings standing over him with devious grins.

"Wait, no!" Peter protested, but it was too late. With a loud war cry, all three jumped on him, engaging in a tickle fight. Lucy soon took pity on Peter and joined his side. It was a while later when Susan and Edmund finally emerged victorious, and the four siblings lay stretched out on the library floor, still laughing. Over Lucy's head, Peter, Susan and Edmund grinned at each other at the sight of their youngest sister giggling to herself, her worries forgotten.

* * *

_And there we have it! Now pleeeeeeaaaaase click review, because I'm not quite sure how I feel about it!_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **And it's been another five months since I last updated *hangs head in shame*. I finally _finally _watched Voyage of the Dawn Treader, which kind of inspired me to write this chapter (although it's completely unrelated). Hopefully the inspiration stays and I can actually get a few more chapters written! If you have any suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them. So yes, for those of you who reviewed the last chapter; **Lady Eleanor Boleyn**, **havefaithhavechocolate**, **metaphoricheart** and **MarchHare95**, thank you _very_ much, I really appreciate it. And if anyone actually does read this chapter, well, I hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter 13- Peter and Edmund**

Peter was in the midst of a conversation with several Archenland nobles when he noticed that one of his siblings was missing. He could clearly see Susan standing on the other side of the hall from him, surrounded by a swarm of admirers hanging onto her every word. Or at least appearing to be hanging onto her every word; Peter could see even from a distance that they appeared more taken by her beauty that her brains, although Susan seemed oblivious to this fact. He needed to have a talk with her later.

Lucy was only a few metres away from him, entertaining several fauns with a lively tale, judging from the way her hands were waving around excitedly. Peter couldn't help but grin; despite her fifteen years of age, Lucy had still somehow managed to retain her childhood innocence and happiness, something she was well loved for in Narnia, and something Peter was extremely grateful for.

But where was Edmund? Peter craned his neck, searching for the familiar mop of dark hair amidst the crowd, but was unsuccessful in locating his brother. Frowning, he excused himself from the Archenland crowd and crossed the hall, exiting through a side door. He was barely aware that both Susan and Lucy were following him with worried eyes, completely focused on finding his youngest brother.

The first place Peter checked was the kitchens. Edmund, with his large, slightly unpredictable appetite, could often be found in the kitchens, filling himself up on a variety of foods and generally disturbing the staff there. However the kitchens, a bustle of activity at the moment in preparation for dessert, held no Edmund, and it was with a furrowed brow that Peter left, growing worried at the absence of his brother.

He next wandered outside, thinking that perhaps Edmund had just needed fresh air. Peter himself took in an appreciative breath after being in the crowded hall for so long; however there was no Edmund in sight. Peter was just about to head back indoors when he saw a slight movement from a window upstairs. A window that belonged to Edmund's room, Peter realised, and he rushed back inside, his feet automatically directing him to Edmund's quarters. Reaching the ajar door, Peter held out a hand and slowly pushed it inwards.

"Ed?" Peter asked, peering into the large room.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" Edmund asked as he rose from his bed where he had been seated. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same question," he said in a slightly reprimanding tone. "Why aren't you out there entertaining our guests?"

"I was err…" Edmund looked away, shifting his weight between his feet.

"You were…" Peter prompted.

"Nothing. I'll come back down," Edmund muttered, making to move past Peter, but Peter raised a hand to stop him.

"No, Ed, tell me what's wrong."

"You'll laugh," Edmund muttered, his head bowed, voice low, but Peter still heard him.

"I won't laugh Ed," Peter promised, despite having no clue what Edmund was going to tell him. Edmund looked up at him, face slightly flushed although his expression was defiant.

"I was… well if you must know, I was hiding," Edmund finally admitted, ducking his head again. Peter felt rather confused.

"Hiding?" He repeated, brows furrowed.

"Yes."

"Hiding from what?"

"From… hiding from the- the _women_, Pete."

Peter was silent for a moment, staring at his younger brother. And then he burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Edmund protested, folding his arms across his chest defensively and glaring at Peter, who had a hand pressed over his mouth in a vain attempt to quieten his laughter. "Peter!"

Peter swallowed, trying desperately to gain his breath back before Edmund slugged him or did something equally violent. It took him several moments, but he somehow managed to force down his chuckles, although his mouth was still stretched into a wide smile that refused to go away.

"Ed. Oh Ed, what am I going to do with you?" He asked, voice full of adoration. He slung one arm around Edmund's shoulder, directing his brother towards the bed in the centre of the room. The two sat down, Edmund still glaring at his older brother.

"Well firstly, you must tell me Edmund, exactly what have these women been doing?" Peter asked, biting his lip to stop it from twitching. Edmund glanced at him suspiciously; well aware that Peter's amusement was far from over, before replying.

"They keep talking to me." He replied with a frown. Noticing Peter's raised eyebrow, he hurried on. "And then they make these high pitched giggles and they flip their hair to and fro, it's extremely off-putting!"

Peter let out a muffled laugh, hastily disguised by a cough.

"It's not funny Peter. I've been feeling extremely uncomfortable," Edmund said with a frown, and Peter immediately stopped laughing, his face adopting its 'serious' look.

"And worst of all, I don't know why they're doing it," Edmund finished miserably, and Peter's heart went out to his little brother. Sighing, he took a deep breath. It was time.

"Edmund," Peter began, and Edmund's head shot up, thinking Peter had some advice for him. "What you're experiencing… is a by product of the affection of these women."

"The… affection?" Edmund echoed, looking confused. "What do you mean, affection?"

"I mean that they like you, Ed. The giggling, the hair flicking; it's their way of showing they're interested in you. They fancy you."

"They- they fan-they like- what?" Edmund was flabbergasted, his dark eyes wide, face growing increasingly pale.

"Don't sound so shocked Edmund."

"But they… they _fancy_ me Peter! Why would they _fancy_ me?" Edmund sounded absolutely appalled at the idea, and Peter found himself once again struggling not to laugh.

"Well Ed, you are seventeen. Practically a man now," Peter commented, ruffling Edmund's hair. "And I don't think your good looks are very helpful." Edmund blushed and batted Peter's hand away.

"You can hardly talk Peter," he mumbled, flattening his hair self consciously.

Peter snorted. He'd been fighting off noble ladies from a variety of lands for the past few years now, and it never ceased to surprise him how forward some of them were. It was unfortunate that Edmund had reached the age where he too had become a target.

"I don't want to be in a relationship," Edmund blurted out worriedly, looking at Peter helplessly.

"You don't have to Ed," Peter reassured soothingly. "But you can't hide in your room every time a female visitor arrives."

"But what do I do? I don't know how to act around them," Edmund said nervously, wringing his hands.

"Just pretend they're Susan and Lucy," Peter suggested. Edmund raised his eyebrow at the suggestion.

"Peter, Susan and Lucy do _not_ act like that," he replied in a slightly condescending tone.

"Well then, just be polite. Don't insult them; we don't want to start a war."

"And what if they were to… to make an advance on me?" Edmund stuttered, looking horrified at the idea.

"Then, dear Edmund, you simply call for me and I will be at your side in an instant," Peter promised, and from his tone of voice Edmund knew it wasn't a joke. There was a pause before Peter rose to his feet, looking back at Edmund.

"Do you feel ready to brave the crowd?" He asked, offering his hand. Edmund bit his lip before accepting the helping hand, rising to his feet beside Peter.

"I don't suppose I have a choice, do I," he said sadly. Peter grinned.

"Alas, my dear brother, you are finally privy to the downside of being a royal monarch," he intoned.

"Oh right, because everything else about being a monarch is so brilliant," Edmund replied with a smirk, laughing as he dodged Peter's elbow. The two kings raced down the corridor in a decidedly un-kingly manner, forgetting their duties as monarchs for a moment, instead focusing on their duties as brothers.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and if you can spare a moment, a review would be much appreciated :)_


End file.
